departmentnineteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Blacklight
Department 19 of Her Majesty's Government, Blacklight (formerly known as The Department of Supernatural Investigation) is a secret goverment agency set up by Abraham Van Helsing, Johnathan Harker, Arthur Holmwood and John Seward to combat the supernatural threat, after witnessing it for themselves at the hands of Count Dracula in Transylvania. History In 1892, a secret meeting took place at the heart of the British Government, a meeting designed to combat a threat that was threatening to plunge the British Empire into chaos. At the meeting were two of the greatest men in British history; Prime Minister William Gladstone, and Professor Abraham Van Helsing. The previous year, Van Helsing and his friends Jonathan Harker, Arthur Holmwood, John Seward and Quincey Morris had pursued the greatest monster in history, the legendary Count Dracula, across Europe, finally laying the vampire to rest in the mountains of Transylvania, a story of such bravery and horror that it was immortalised forever in the pages of Bram Stoker's 'novel.' On their return to London, the survivors swore a pact that they would always be vigilant, that if the threat of the supernatural was again to threaten Britain, they would be ready. From this pact, Department 19 was born... Classified far beyond Top Secret, its existence known only to the men and women who serve it and the very highest echelons of the Government, Department 19 was established to protect Britain and her citizens from all supernatural creatures. Beginning in the late nineteenth century with the survivors of the encounter with Dracula, the organisation expanded throughout the twentieth century, into the highly advanced, highly mobile military police force it is today. In honour of the four men who were brave enough to stand against Count Dracula with only wooden stakes and knives, descendants of the founders, and of the first man ever allowed to join the fledgling department, Henry Carpenter, the personal valet of Van Helsing himself, are automatically asked to join when they reach their twenty-first birthday. In this way, Department 19 remembers its glorious past, and ensures that the standards set in 1892 are continued to this day. Guided and steered by these descendants, and expanded by the recruitment of the very best men and women from the Special Forces, the military and the Security Services, Department 19 takes the fight to the monsters that hide in the darkness, protecting a public that can never know it even exists. Encouraged and assisted by Department 19, equivalent organisations were founded throughout the last century, in every corner of the globe, creating a worldwide network of departments committed to one purpose; the eradication of the supernatural threat. Directors of Department 19 *1892 - 1904: Abraham Van Helsing (Killed) *1904 - 1919: Arthur Holmwood, Lord Godalming (Resigned) *1919 - 1967: Quincey Harker (Retired) *1967 - 1982: Peter Seward (Retired) *1982 - 1989: Stephen Holmwood (Killed) *1989 - 1993: Quincey Morris III (Removed) *1993 - Present: Admiral Henry Seward (Missing) At the end of the second book, Admiral Henry Seward is kidnapped during the battle to defend the loop from the forces of Valeri Rusmanov. He is currently being kept in a manor owned by Valeri, along with the revived Count Dracula. His location is unknown, and Blacklight, along with its counterparts, have declared war on vampirekind and are actively searching for him. In the meantime, under Blacklight standard protocol, Colonel Cal Holmwood has assumed the title of Interim Director. Similar Departments There are similar Departmets worldwide in different countries which are also to protect the world from Vampires, the other departments are in: Germany Russia America China Japan Canada India Egypt South Africa Brazil There are 11 Departments WorldWide Weaponry Current Blacklight Operatives are sent into the field with a standard kit of: *T-18 Pneumatic Launcher - using a compressed gas cylinder worn on the users back, the weapon fires a stake-like projectile. If aimed correctly, it can cause instant destruction of a vampire by piercing the heart. Can also cause fatal injuries if aimed at other areas of the body e.g. throat, by causing the vampire to bleed out. This mererly renders them dead (or dormant), however, and the remains can be revived with sufficient quantities of blood. The projectile is tethered to the weapon with a metal line, and by use of a motorised winch incorporated into the barrel the projectile can be used multiple times. Nicknamed the "T-Bone" by Blacklight Operators. *Heckler and Koch MP5 9mm Submachinegun - useful for incapacitating vampires, by causing sufficient damage to their limbs that they are rendered unable to flee. Also used against non-supernatural threats, when needed. Fully automatic gas-operated submachinegun, 30 round magazine. *Glock-17 - 9mm semi-automatic handgun. 17 round magazine. Useful for close quarters, and getting out of tight spots, but incapable of causing any significant injury to a vampire. Used as a last resort. *Ultraviolet light grenade - emits UV light, which is highly damaging and often fatal to vampires at close range, reducing them to ashes or setting them alight. Activated by trigger on the top for a 3 second delay, or with a remote trigger. Useful for engaging large groups of vampires that are bunched together or in tight spaces. *Stake - lightweight alloy stake for melee combat. Used to pierce the heart of a vampire, destroying them. *Limiter belt - explosive charge attatched to a harness, to be worn by a detained vampire directly over the heart. If detained vampire attempts escape, the charge can be remotely detonated, instantly destroying the vampire. Operators are also equipped with Blacklight uniform, a highly durable mesh suit capable of retaining body warmth, and providing protection while being light and easy to move in. Body armour is also provided, to be worn over the mesh suit for added protection. The Blacklight helmet is the iconic image of Operators - purple visor and completly enclosed helmet, with in-built radio for communication with other operators, thermal scanner to detect vampires, UV shield to protect wearers eyes from high-intensity UV, and a voice changer to protect the Operators identitly. Other weapons have been used by Blacklight, such as the russian Daybreaker - a six barreled weapon that fires large, short timed explosive charges. It is not standard issue, and has been described as a "war crime", however some of the weapons are stored in the loop. Vehicles often used are Jeeps, vans and helicopters. On occasion, if high speed transport is required, Blacklight can use its jet, which is piloted by Colonel Cal Holmwood. Category:Blacklight